Luz de verano
by LeCielVAN
Summary: No importa la profundidad de las huellas en la memoria, la luz del verano te iluminará cosas que antes no veías claras y se terminará sin que te percates de ello [Regalo para jacque-kari. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Luz de verano**

Hikari se presentó por la mañana, muy temprano y muy fresca con su abrigo ligero y un vestido amarillo. El cabello lo tenía desordenado y con eso recordó su apellido, como si de repente lo hubiese olvidado. Ella le sonrío cortésmente y Yamato tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sacar la pregunta que se le había atorado. La miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando la ayudó a meter la maleta, demasiado grande y ruidosa, en la cajuela. La chica apercibió la mirada, a lo que respondió con un parpadeo y un «lo siento» suave.

—Olvidé decirte que estaría aquí… Realmente, yo lo supe hasta hace dos días.

Era cierto, había visto el anuncio pegado a un poste a cinco calles del instituto. Bajo el sol que todavía brillaba como primavera, se dijo a sí misma que era imposible, un escalón muy alto. Finalmente, por la noche, se atrevió a marcar el número anotado en una esquina de su libreta. Jamás imaginó que le darían una respuesta favorable.

—Es lo de menos, no me molesta que estés aquí, Hikari —todo su peso recayó en el hombro recargado en la camioneta—, es Taichi, ¿sabe a dónde irás?

—¿Mi hermano? Se lo expliqué… a medias —agregó después de una pausa cauta, de esas que logran que la segunda parte no suene mal—. Sora le dirá la otra mitad cuando lo vea hoy.

Yamato expulsó un sonido bofo.

—Telefonea a casa cuando lleguemos.

El asunto quedó enterrado.

Se adentraron al coche, donde sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos en el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Hikari. Tuvo que tomar el volante para que pudieran salir de una vez. Hikari se sentó en el copiloto, adormilada las horas de viaje por el paisaje de la ventana.

Cuando Yamato se dio cuenta del ambiente que los rodeaba, sorprendentemente, Taichi se volvió la menor de sus preocupaciones.

٭٭٭

El olor a sal, soplando por la ventanilla a medio bajar, llenó la nariz de Hikari. El azul inquieto y todavía lejano del mar, sin embargo, continuaba guardándose sus tiernas brisas de espuma. Con la vista puesta en ese mar que no la quería alcanzar, la invadió una sensación —indescifrable y veraz en su interior— rotando en sus latidos, como si alguien la hubiese movido un segundo de su vida para estar en otro sitio.

—Encontramos un hostal. —Yamato apareció por la otra ventanilla, con el cabello pegado a la frente y la paciencia adecuada en los ojos. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa delgada que él no había iniciado y que tampoco siguió, pero a ninguno de los dos encalló en sugestiones molestas. Sus corazones de diferente estampa

Detrás de él, Hikari visó a los otros tres integrantes de Knife of Day atados en su propia burbuja.

٭٭٭

—Empezamos a grabar oficialmente cuando nuestra modelo llegue, mañana por la noche si no tiene retrasos. —Miró a todos uno por uno. Se detuvo en Hikari aflojando la seriedad de su rostro—. Nosotros no entendemos mucho del uso de la luz y las cosas de las que hablan los fotógrafos, tendremos que pedirte que te encargues de organizar los horarios que te convengan, puedes usar el resto del tiempo para conocer el lugar. —Terminó con una reverencia que sus compañeros imitaron.

Si Hikari había aprendido bien los nombres en las rápidas presentaciones, el que se había dirigido a ella se llamaba Kiyoshi y era el líder de la banda. No evitó su reacción de sorpresa al enterarse de que Yamato no tenía ligamento alguno con aquel puesto en el que ella fijaba.

La pareja de recién casados que también se hospedaba ahí no estaba. Ellos eran los únicos merendando en el comedor del hostal; de sólo dos pisos, escaleras en buen estado a pesar de su antigüedad facturada y puertas corredizas de bambú.

Se fueron a dormir con la mente puesta en el día siguiente… A excepción de la polizonte que, descalza, caminaba por los pasillos de madera al balcón que no arrojaba ningún paisaje. La propietaria de la posada se lo contó como un secreto, la primer mujer que hubo pisado esa casa enloqueció un día, diciendo que el mar con engaños había robado color a la luna por el camino que sus aguas espejeaban. Mandó a tapar el único balcón que tenía y así permaneció después de su muerte.

Hikari no creyó loca a aquella mujer antigua.

—No salgas así —la voz de Yamato le llegó al mismo tiempo que cerró las puertas de su dormitorio—, hace frío, vengo de allá.

—Voy en otra dirección —aclaró con una mano tras la espalda.

Sabía, además, hacia a donde iba con su comentario. Yamato la veía a veces angustiado. Ella intentaba comprender que cualquiera que hubiese conocido su constitución febril de los ocho años vagaría igual. Al muchacho que tenía enfrente, probablemente, jamás se le cruzó la idea de que la pequeña Yagami creció y lo seguía haciendo. Aunque, para ser francos, y Hikari lo reflexionaba a cuenta gotas en sus horas de ocio personal, en lo que sea que los humanos desarrollamos para nosotros mismos, agudo y frágil y maravilloso, en eso Hikari llevaba ventaja.

—No tuve tiempo de llamar a Taichi desde que llegamos, lo haré antes de que demandé un historial de lo que he hecho llamándote. —Soltó una risita ahogada en el silencio.

Y esta vez, recibió un mohín distendido en respuesta.

٭٭٭

Yamato salió a la playa antes de que el sol desvaneciera la bruma. Atravesó los grandes y lujosos bloques de hospedaje, tan distintos al lugar en el que ellos dormían. Tonteó un rato dejando huellas en la arena, el viento húmedo y los rayos tibios sumergían su cabeza en un círculo al que sólo él pertenecía. Tenía muchas cosas embaladas en las que pensar. A veces lo hacía, pensaba demasiado que la gente lo tomaba como una persona huyendo de la felicidad, distante, la verdad era que a él le aterraba la idea de marcar demasiados pasos incorrectos y, de repente, encontrarse de frente con un futuro equivocado.

Hastiado de un momento a otro, se echó la capucha encima al tiempo que sus oídos captaron ruidillos mecánicos. Hikari armaba un trípode al pie de una formación rocosa.

—Te tomas en serio el trabajo.

Ella dio un salto atrás. Su cabello trenzado comenzaba a soltar mechones traviesos en la zona del cuello.

—Hago lo que puedo. No soy ninguna profesional, pero pretendo hacer lo que está a mi alcance para entregarles algo con lo que queden satisfechos.

—No buscábamos a un profesional. —Hikari paró en seco el movimiento de sus manos—: Demasiado caro… Además, tú eres perfecta.

Yamato no supo de dónde habían venido sus palabras o si llegaban, si quiera, a ser buenas. Dejó que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Fue un alivio para su fuero que la chica siguiera en lo suyo.

Mientras, la aparente indiferencia de Hikari se congraciaba en silencio. Puesta la cámara en su sitio y contando con su reloj de bolsillo el tiempo exacto en el que el sol brillaría en el horizonte, revió a Yamato y se le ocurrió algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando.

—¿Por qué no pasas tiempo con _ellos_?

La pregunta le sonó irresponsable cuando la escuchó salir, importuna, de sus labios.

—No somos amigos.

Pero el semblante despreocupado de Yamato y su respuesta, tan informal tratándose de alguien con quien apenas hablaba, la empujó a continuar, poco a poco y cada vez con más confianza.

—¿Yo creí que estaban juntos por…?

—¿Porque disolví mi anterior banda? Les dije aquello sin medir las consecuencias. —Pasó ambas manos por la nuca, contrariado—. «Buscamos cosas diferentes», lo dicen todas las bandas de rock, por eso lo dije también. Knife of Day fue una salida forzada, un autoengaño en el que todos los días me repito que tocar en los escenarios es mi pasión todavía. Nunca hemos cruzado palabras que no estén ligadas al trabajo. La conversación más larga que tuvimos fue cuando discutimos el nombre de la banda, y yo aún en esas instancias me negué a estar dentro del nombre.

—¿El nombre?

Yamato se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había hablado, la razón por la que al final del día se recostaría sobre su almohada extrañamente ligero. Contestó igual, segregando no obstante su anterior voz.

—Las siglas son iniciales de sus nombres. Kiyoshi, Otani, Dai: KoD.

—No estás ahí —resolvió Hikari alisando su blusa.

Por fin el sol estrelló sus rayos en _Shirahama_ *, permitiéndoles a los dos conocidos de palabras desacostumbradas establecer un silencio imperante.

—Taichi dice que quieres ser docente, ¿vas a dejar la fotografía?

Lo que ocurría con Hikari era que de repente necesitabas articularle preguntas, como si ella tuviese magia para tocar en el alma de la otra persona la mejor respuesta. Yamato también lo percibía.

—Sucede que el calendario que tenemos programado nos puede hacer desistir de muchas cosas. No voy a dejar nunca de tomar fotos, pero no quiero tachar todos los días de mi vida sin haber buscado más. Lo que yo quiero.

El _flash_ de la cámara tomó desprevenido a Yamato.

٭٭٭

—La modelo canceló —contó el baterista.

Gracias al desayuno, la noticia no fue recibida con tanto desagrado.

—¡Yagami-san puede suplirla!

—Es imposible que le paguemos extra, estamos cortos, y no es como si fuera a recibir mucho antes.

—Si no les molesta, me gustaría ayudarlos. No se molesten por el dinero.

El comedor tembló por el brío de los jóvenes.

* * *

El papel de la modelo en el vídeo amateur se tornó a algo mucho más sutil. Por sugerencia de Yamato, estaba prohibido mostrar la cara de Hikari, así que durante todo el rodaje sólo su espalda era filmada por las tres cámaras que ella había empacado, priorizando el espacio de los aparatos sobre la ropa.

Su vestido azul claro se volvió un protagonista junto a ella. Y en esos cuatro días —rodando la historia de _Natsu_ , el primer sencillo autónomo del grupo— Yamato también fue uno de sus protagonistas, una membrana importante en la memoria de ese verano. Constantemente cercano a su hombro, viéndola desde sus ojos azules mientras se concentraba en el sonido del bajo.

—Última escena. —La frase fue repetida. El cielo ambarino oscurecía—. Ya saben qué hacer, suben la inclinación de rocas. No la acompañes hasta el final.

—Estoy en tus manos —susurró Hikari al sentir los dedos del chico enlazándose a los suyos.

La idea angular que Yamato declaró cursi, marcaba otra sensación caminando con ella. Irrisoria, lo sabía. Pero real.

Hikari había aparecido en su tablero quebrando reglas que existían para protegerlo. Su presencia asustaba y, al mismo tiempo, quería más de todo eso. Lo recordaría un día en el que, lejos de Odaiba, se reproducía en el televisor el viejo vídeo de KoD; en la última escena, la chica cruza el _torii**_ clavado en lo alto de las rocas planas y desaparece. Pero Hikari no lo hizo, por supuesto, en la realidad escasa de ese tipo de efectos, ella pasó el arco rojo y se quedó allí mirando el cielo, estampada en la nostalgia de Yamato, marcando lúnulas difíciles de borrar para el camino de ambos.

En la televisión en negro apareció el nombre de la canción, la palabra que Yamato agregó de la nada. _Natsu no Hikari_.

Y tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, la luz del verano se apagó.

* * *

 ***** Shirahama es una playa muy popular de Japón, en la misma, se encuentra el torii que describo, el cual es un arco tradicional japonés ubicado en la entrada de los templos. Así que no me lo inventé, de verdad hay un torii sobre unas rocas, sin templo, claro.

El fic está inspirado en Natsu no Yuutsuu, de L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Ahora sí; **Jacque** , no es el mejor regalo, y tampoco el único de mi parte, el otro se me salió un poquito de las manos y mejor decidí escribir esto, aunque lo publicaré luego, de verdad me siento muy mal por eso (quiero llorar X'S). Me alegra un montón saber que recibiste muchos regalos, porque los mereces y porque así podrás olvidar rápido esta abominación jajaja. Te adoro, no sé si sabías eso :3 Ojalá una parte de mi cariño te llegue.


End file.
